


Run For Your Life

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Countdown to Final Crisis, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-11
Updated: 2008-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's always chasing them. Donna and Jason are alone for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> A post I made in my DCU Kissing Meme. Takes place during Countdown to Final Crisis.

“Run faster, you idiot!”

“What do you think I've been doing!?”

Donna rolled her eyes as the inhabitants of whatever number Earth they were on decided she and Jason would make a tasty meal. She quickly grabbed Jason around the waist, and soared into the air.

Jason shot her a dirty look. “You couldn't have done this earlier?” he asked angrily as they soared away from the angry savages in the forest beneath them.

“I could just drop you,” she grumbled unhappily.

Jason smirked at her grumbling. “Yeah, right. You're a do-gooder; you would never drop me.”

Donna gritted her teeth. “Wanna bet?” she answered, casually letting go of Jason for a moment.

He had balls, Donna had to give him that for not screaming like some girl before she swooped back down at the last second before he became a pancake. “I knew you wouldn't do it,” he stated with a smirk.

She growled. “Why do I put up with you?” she asked angrily as she brought them back into the air, searching for Kyle and Bob.

“Because you know I'd be more fun in the sack than Kyle Rayner would be,” he answered smugly.

Donna faltered in the air, zooming them down to the ground to yell at Jason without crashing. When safely on the ground far away from the forest and savages, Donna turned her attentions to Jason. “How dare you even _assume_ -”

“Not an assumption if I'm right, babe,” Jason cut in as she seethed.

Bringing her face close to his, she glared at the cocky ex-Robin. “You'll never find out, so it is an assumption, you _ass_ ,” she growled.

“Now look who's assuming things.”

Before Donna could retort, Jason's mouth was on hers. She resisted at first, but his talented tongue coaxed her into kissing back. The kiss ended when Donna heard Kyle calling her name. She pulled away to see Jason wearing an infuriating look of smugness. As Kyle and Bob landed beside them, not having seen the kiss from where they flew in from, Donna punched Jason in the face and walked away in a huff.

Even though he was knocked to the ground, Jason still grinned, hand on his sore cheek as Kyle went after Donna, and Bob helped him off the ground so they could continue the search for Ray Palmer.


End file.
